Josuke Higashikata Vs. Metal Bat
Josuke Higashikata Vs. Metal Bat is Episode 49 of Desert Croc's One Minute Melees. It features Josuke Higashikata from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure and Metal Bat from One Punch Man. Description It's a battle between two hotheads! Can the first year high school student with special powers beat a high ranked superhero? Or will Metal Bat's combat skills prove to be too much? Interlude 2 FIGHTERS 60 SECONDS 1 VICTOR ONE MINUTE MELEE Fight Moriah Koichi Hirose was walking home from school when he heard a strange rumbling beneath his feet. "Huh? What's going on?" Suddenly, the ground in front of him burst open and a large monster in the shape of a caterpillar emerged from it. Koichi, who fell to the ground, was startled. "Gah! What is that thing!?" The monster screeched and closed in on Koichi, who didn't know what to do. He shielded himself with his arms and waited for his demise. "Back off you piece of filth!" Koichi heard the sound of impact and the monster exploding. He looked up to see a bloody mess. "Josuke? Was that you?" Koichi looked to the side of the corpse to see who was responsible for his rescue. He smiled. "Josuke!" Metal Bat turned and looked at Koichi. "Huh? who's Josuke?" "Wait, you mean you aren't Josuke?" "No! I'm just a superhero who's doing his job!" "Hey you!" Metal Bat turned around to see Josuke Higashikata, for real this time. "What the fuck do you think you're doing to Koichi?" "What does it look like?" "It looks like you're beating him up with that baseball bat of yours! That's what!" Metal Bat then noticed that Koichi was covered in the monster's blood, and so was his bat. "I'm gonna make you pay! No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!" "I can tell you're the stubborn type. There's no point reasoning with you. Bring it on!' "Josuke, wait..." "Stay out of this Koichi! This is my battle!" ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! (Cue: CRAZY NOISY BIZARRE TOWN ～EDM ARRANGE VER ～) Josuke proceeded to throw a punch but Metal Bat easily blocked it with his weapon. Josuke clutched his fist due to the pain from the impact, leaving him open for Metal Bat to hit him few times with his bat. After the combo, Josuke was forced back a little, but managed to stay on his feet as he skidded back. "What is your stand?" Josuke asked fiercely. "Stand? What are you blabbering on about? Just shut up and fight me if you think you're hot shit!" "So he doesn't have a stand?" Josuke thought to himself. This fact made him smile. Metal Bat dashed forward and attempted to attack Josuke again, but as h swung his bat downwards, it suddenly stopped moving and an invisible force was preventing it from reaching its desired target. "What is this? What is your power?" "It's nothing for you to be concerned about!" Metal Bat then felt something slam into his stomach. He was sent flying back and tumbled across the ground. As he got up, Josuke walked over to him with Crazy Diamond appearing behind his back. "He can't see my stand! This gives me a huge advantage!" He thought to himself. Josuke then began pummeling Metal Bat with Crazy Diamond. "DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!" After a while, Metal Bat was knocked back, but was not down yet. He was breathing heavily. Josuke believed that he had won the battle, but this was not the case. Right before Josuke was about to deal what he thought was the final blow, Metal Bat hit the fist of Crazy Diamond away with bat. This caused Josuke's hand to be in great pain. "Argh! What the!?" Metal Bat was powered up. The blows he tanked from earlier had contributed to making him stronger. "You shouldn't have messed with me, punk. Now pay the price!" Metal Bat slammed his bat into the ground, causing it to crack and making Josuke fall onto the ground. As Josuke got up, Metal Bat rushed towards him and began to hit him over and over with his bat. He finished by slugging Josuke into a nearby wall. Josuke was in a world of pain and struggled to get back on his feet. Meanwhile, Metal Bat had already reached him before he had managed to do so. "It's lights out for you!" Josuke knew what was coming, but he wasn't about to give up yet. Metal Bat brought his weapon down, but Crazy Diamond caught it before it could reach him. Josuke was doing his best to make sure the bat didn't reach it while Metal Bat was trying to break the grip of the unknown force. It was a battle of strength. "What is this power of yours? What is it's weaknesses?" "Like hell I'll tell you that!" Josuke kicked Metal Bat away from him and tore the bat from his hands using Crazy Diamond. He then shoved the bat straight through Metal Bat's stomach. K.O.! Metal Bat thought he had died, but he wasn't dead for some reason. Still, he couldn't find his bat. That was when he felt something hard in his stomach. He looked down and his eyes widened. His bat was lodged straight through him. What's more was that there were no traces of blood. It was almost as it were a part of him. "Like your new look? Now fuck off before I do worse!" "Josuke! He wasn't trying to hurt me! He saved my life!" Josuke turned to look at Koichi. "Wait, what!?" "If only you let me explain earlier!" Josuke suddenly looked embarrased. "What are you going to do about me then?" Metal Bat asked "Oh shut up. I can fix you easily!" Josuke used Crazy Diamond to repair Metal Bat and his weapon. "You're welcome!" Metal Bat walked away. "So there are kids like him who are powerful enough to become superheroes." He thought. "There's got to be more to this then what I'm seeing right now..." Results (Cue theme) Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Desert Croc Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees